Rian
Rian is a main character in ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance''. He is the son of Ordon and Shoni and a member of the Guards of the Crystal Castle before learning the Skeksis had killed his lover Mira and led the Gelfling Resistance. History Rian was born in stone in the Wood to Ordon and Shoni. He was raised in the Crystal Castle by Ordon, who raised him as a soldier rather than a son. Once close, Ordon and Rian bonded through catching Fizzgig out in Stone in the Wood. Due to disliking her husband always going on the battlefield, she probably saw their son as a sign of hope that Rian would be a reason for Ordon to abandon combat. His Part in the Song - Episode 1: "End. Begin. All the Same." Rian and his girlfriend, Mira once again play pranks on the Podling servants. Providing the distraction, Rian pretended to ask for one and also tried tempting the Podlings to look at how tasty they were and the possibility that they might be poisoned. Meanwhile, Mira appears and steals a couple of fruit off one of the plates and the couple make a run for it. The two muses at how the Podlings reacted and how easier it gets for them. Mira and Rian race to the top of the spyglass on their secret hiding spot. Rian starts running but then he notices Mira has taken her armor off and is flying to the top and makes haste for it. Mira flies up and beats him to it; Rian complained it was not fair because she had wings while he does not, with Mira pointing out that she was a girl while he was not. After eating their meal, Rian and Mira muse at how they first met and decide to dreamfast to remember their first meeting. However, it is interrupted when an Arathim attacks them. The duo managed to dodge its attacks as it escapes. They decide to inform the captain of the creature that they assumed had gotten into the castle. (in reality, the Arathim escaped from the Scientist's, skekTek, lab.) Rian and Mira go to the captain and Rian's father, Ordon, who is preparing to take the Skeksis lords, skekLach and skekOk to Ha'rar for the Tiding Ceremony hosted by the All-Maudra Mayrin. Rian, taking an opportunity to show hsi father he can be Ordon's son, asks who will be in charge of the Guard while he is gone. Expecting it to be him, Ordon crushes his hopes when he reveals that one of the Gelfling, Tylon. Outraged, Rian insists his father that he is ready, but Ordon reveals that he needs someone to count on, not on ones that act like children. Rian realizes that the Podlings told on them. He attempts to convince his father again, but Ordon reprimands him. Mira tells Rian to inform Ordon what they saw. Impatient, Ordon asks what it is they need to tell him. Instead of telling his father and wanting to go after the Spitter himself to impress Ordon, Rian simply wishes his father save travels. The impatient Skeksis readily move out, as do the guards. Mira asks why Rian did not tell Ordon of the Arathim they spotted, with Rian saying he is getting tired of hearing stories of his father the Stonewood hero and thinks this will impress Ordon. He asks Mira if she wishes to join the hunt and she is more happy than to join him. Mira insists they need help, when at that moment, their best friend, Gurjin appears before them. Rian and Mira decide he is their choice for a third party, and asks how his "best friend is doing" before dragging him along with them. However, during the search, the trio cannot seem to find the Arathim anywhere; Gurjin refuses to go on and allows Rian and Mira to go themselves. During their search, Rian and Mira begin kissing each other before they suddenly hear Gurjin scream. Going back to check on him, they see the Arathim has been spotted by Gurjin. The trio follow it down the road and see it has escaped down a hole that leads to the catacomb. Though Rian and Gurjin are reluctant to go down to the catacombs because it is forbidden by the Skeksis, Mira goes down herself. When they don't hear from her, Rian goes down himself, going down the spider web and using it like a rope to get back down there. Rian tries searching for Mira but cannot find any signs of her. He travels to far into the catacombs and to skekTek's lair. He watches as the Skeksis enter the Scientist's lab, where skekTek reveals his findings to his fellow Skeksis. When skekTek calls for the person assisting him, Rian is shocked to see that it is Mira who is in the room. Suddenly, Rian watches as the Crystal of Truth drains Mira of her essense and it kills her. Rian begins crying and inadvertantly alerts the Skeksis of his presense when one of his tears land on one of the Skeksis. However, Rian is able to escape, now with knowledge that the Skeksis are not what they appear to be. Escape from the Castle - "Nothing Is Simple Anymore" After escaping from the catacombs, Rian found Gurjin at his guard post and dragged his best friend away towards privacy. Gurjin stops Rian and tells him that the other guards had informed them Rian had killed Mira. However, Rian insisted it was a lie and offered to show him what really happened via dreamfasting. Revisiting the terrible scene, Gurjin watches as Mira's essence was drained from Rian's viewpoint and realizes that his friend is innocent and that the murder of Mira was by the Skeksis. Rian realized his girlfriend was truly gone, causing Gurjin to hug Rian and comfort his best friend as they both grieved for Mira's death. Rian felt that Mira deserved justice and that Thra deserved to know the truth. Gurjin agreed and refused to leave his best friend's side, deciding that they would be better off together. Rian came up with a plan but warned Gurjin he was not going to like it. Gurjin and Rian headed down and spied SkekAyuk and SkekZok, who were searching for Rian and trying to bait him out. Confirming that he does not like this idea, Gurjin follows Rian nonetheless. They come across the Crystal of Truth as they enter the Crystal Chamber. When Gurjin asks if its supposed to be that color, Rian knows that the Skeksis have corrupted it. Rian tells Guurjin they are going to have too climb down the air shaft and down to SkekTek's lab to retrieve Mira's essence. However, when the duo get to the cabinet that has Mira's essence. However, they are unable to grab it because it is locked by a locksnake. They are forced to hide underneath a table when SkekSil enters the scientist's lab and steals the essence. SkekTek caught the Chamberlain and would have believed in his lies that the Gelflings took it because SkekTek sees the bits of locksnake in SkekSil's teeth. Before the argument escalated, the two Skeksis caught the scent of Rian and Gurjin. SkekSil and SkekTek begin arguing but the Chamberlain dropped the bottle of essence, and Rian grabbed it. Due to their smaller sizes, Rian and Gurjin dodge the Skeksis' attempts to grab them and escape with the essence. They are not able to get far, as they are suddenly surrounded by the Scientist and the Chamberlain, who holds Gurjin hostage. Surrounded by his enemies, Rian hesitated what to do. SkekSil attempted to persuade the Gelfling they are not going to hurt either of them and that they were friends. However, Guurjin told Rian not to listen, as it was a trick. Skeksil told Rian to give up the essence and his escape. Gurjin told Rian to run when he saw the sunset shining through the window and stabbed the Chamberlain at the side for Rian to run past him. SkekSil and SkekTek try catching him but Rian jumps out the window and lands in the ocean. However, a scrap of Rian's cloth was what SkekSil took from him. Finally free, he went to the Stonewood clan. Meeting Deet - "What Was Sundered and Undone" Now that he has escaped the Castle, Rian carries Mira's essence when he suddenly sees a family of farmers, whose wagons are stuck. He helped the family, much to their gratefulness. However when Rian mentioned if ending Skeksis role, they said he spoke heresy before making their way home. Upset, Rian continues walking away. Rian makes it to Stone in the Wood, where he sees Deet arguing with a guard to see Maudra Fara. Though they don't interact, they make eye contact before Rian asked to see the Maudra, which the guard allows because Rian is "one of them," before he insults Deet. Though Rian gets in to see Fara, but she had already been decieved by the Skeksis through Ordon, who both believed Rian was such and that his "madness" would spread to others by dreamfasting. Not willing to let his own father capture him, Rian escapes by climbing up on the chandelier and climbed through the window and into the forest. Deet later comes across Rian, who is trying to get his fire to light. She comes out to help him but Rian, spooked by her, draws out his sword and gives her a cold glare and demands to know if his father sent her. However, Deet clears up that she was actually sent by Maudra Argot. Seeing that she is not scared of him, Rian puts away his sword. Deet helps him light up his fire and immediately recognizes Rian as the boy who cut in front of her. She expressed that her friend Hup was a prisoner of the Stonewood Clan and asks him to get her into seeing the Maudra Fara. However, Rian tells Deet he cannot help her because he is an outcast of his tribe and that everyone thinks he is a monster. However Deet tells him she doesn't think he is a monster, to Rian's relief. Suddenly, Deet gets an idea of freeing Hup from taking about "monsters," much to Rian's confusion. She wishes him good luck before running off, leaving Rian alone once again. The Heroes of Thra - Episode 4: "The First Thing I Remember Was Fire" After departing from Deet, Rian made his way to a Podling tavern, where he was confronted by Naia and Kylan, who insisted they were not there to fight. Rian easily confirmed that Naia was Gurjin's sister. She said she was there to take Rian to the castle in exchange for her brother, whom she knew was from the castle too and held prisoner. Tavra appeared, saying that she was there to take Rian to Ha'rar to face justice in front of the All-Maudra, because Rian supposedly killed Mira, a member of Tavra's clan. Tired of the group's arguing, Rian yelled for them to be silenced as he took out the rest of Mira's essence and showed it to them. When Naia asked what it was he had, Rian insisted that they Dreamcast with each other and that it would explain everything. However, Tavra refused, telling Rian that he was sick and that his madness was spread by dreamfasting. Annoyed, Rian said that was a lie by the Skeksis so that the truth would die with him should he be killed. He said it would explain what happened to Mira and why Gurjin remained in the palace. Kylan volunteered to dreamfast with Rian, followed by Tavra (who knew her mother would want to know the truth) and the reluctance of Naia. She told Rian that if he made her mad, Naia world kill him. However, as they entered, the dreamfasting went normal and Rian showed his new companions of Mira's essence being drained and Gurjin choosing to remain in the palace so Rian could escape. At that moment, Ordon could not help himself but see this son's memories as well. When the gelflings were done, Rian was shocked to see Ordon there and asked his father if he saw everything. Ordon, now remorseful, confirms he did and apologizes to Rian for not believing him. Rian accepted his father's apology and they hugged, grateful they were together again. The Gelflings realized they had made a dreametching of a symbol that Tavra recognized from her her sister. Ordon realized they were all in danger and that they must go to the All-Maudra. Tavra accompanies Kylan and Naia to the Castle of the Crystal to free Gurjin and told Rian and Ordon to go to Ha'rar and warn the All-Maudra. Separating, Ordon warned his son that when the Skeksis learned that he betrayed them, they will send others to look for Rian. However, the younger Gelfling said it wouldn't matter how they send, because any Gelfling would believe him if they dreamfasted together. Before they continued running, Ordon stopped Rian and told him that they would send someone else not of Gelfling but another Skeksis. They continued running, unaware of SkekMal tracking them. However, the father and son became aware of his presence when it attacked them. Ordon, for fear of the safety of his son, told Rian to run. Rian listened and ran as skekMal chased him. Deet and Hup saw him being chased and went too follow him to help him. Having lost SkekMal, Ordon and Rian figured out what plan to take next. Remembering how they caught Fizzgigs at Stone in the Wood, Rian suggested they do the same method by luring SkekMal out with Rian being the bait. Reluctant, Ordon agreed with his son's plan and they went their separate ways. Rian baited SkekMal to him but found himself at the edge of a field of ravenous gobblers and at the Skeksis' mercy. He only managed to briefly duel SkekMal when Ordon appeared to join his son in the fight. Both father and son fought SkekMal but the evil Skeksis knocked Ordon down and tried to push Rian into the field of gobblers rather than capture him. Ordon, infuriated at the Skeksis harming his child, rose up and screamed "Not my son" and then tackled SkekMal into the field. Rian watched in horror as this father and SkekMal were devoured by the field of gobblers. Ordon told his son to be brave before they both were completely gone. Enraged and filled with grief, Rian screamed in agony and attempted to go in after his father and SkekMal. However Deet and Hup quickly appeared and held Rian back as Deet shouted that his father was gone. In defeat, Rian collapses to the ground. As Deet comforts him, the sound of gobblers come and SkekMal leaps out alive and abducted Rian in front of Deet's and Hup's eyes. Answering the Call - Episode 5: "She Knows All the Secrets" Meeting Brea – Episode 6: "By Gelfling Hand" The Circle of the Sun - Episode 7: "Time to Make... My Move" Alliance with the Arathim - Episode 8: ""Prophets Don't Know Everything"" Sparks of the Rebellion – Episode 9: "The Crystal Calls" The Gelflings' Victory – Episode 10: "A Single Piece Was Lost" Relationships Main article: Rian/Relationships Gallery Main article: Rian/Gallery Trivia * In old Gelfling, Rian's name means "a small solution to a big problem." Category:Stonewood Clan Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gelfling Resistance‏‎ Category:Gelfling‏‎ Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists